Fantasy Dream
by kAoMi1
Summary: This story is about Sakura and Li again~WAAAAAAA!! I just love this couple!!! they are SO cute together!!! Well, it's about them getting a test from Clow Reed and have to defeat his tests! enjoy reading!!!review please!


Fantasy Dream  
  
The tall, pretty, auburn haired girl walked slowly towards her house after visiting her friend Tomoyo Djabou's house. Her name was Sakura Kinomoto, and was 13 years old.  
  
She finally reached her house and went in. "Hi, I'm home!" Sakura yelled out. She looked around the house to see who was home, as her emerald eyes met up with a very tall figure.  
  
"Why are you here so late? It's already 10:00pm squirt," her brother said. Sakura just gave him a glaring look as she said "Don't call me that," and went into her room.  
  
Kero, the little yellow creature was sleeping soundlessly on her bed. He was the guardian beast of the Clow cards which are controlled by Sakura, their master.  
  
Sakura just gave a pleasant little smile as she stared at Kero. She then, got into her pajamas as she made her way to her bed. She petted Kero softly as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" Sakura asked as her green eyes fluttered open. She looked around and saw white mist everywhere. She seemed to be standing on something flat like a ground, but she couldn't really tell.  
  
"What..what is this place?" Sakura asked quietly to herself as she walked through the white mist. Then, she sensed an aura coming her way.  
  
From far away, Li Syaoran was walking through the mist as well. "Where..where am I? He said. He had a very serious attitude with chest-nut coloured hair, and ruby-brown eyes. He was the descendent of a famous magician named Clow Reed, who created a deck of magical cards called "Clow Cards".  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere Li sensed a faint aura surrounding him. "What the."he said as he walked towards the aura. It was bright pink which attracted him in some weird way.  
  
"I.I can sense someone's aura." Sakura said as she walked faster towards the warm green aura. Then, suddenly she bumped into someone. She gasped instantly as she felt a firm grasp around her arm. She looked up at the figure as her eyes got wide.  
  
"S.Sakura?" he figure yelled as Sakura said "Syaoran?" Syaoran instantly jerked his hand away from Sakura's as he gave an unpleasant grin. "W.What are you doing here? Li asked. "I.I don't know, is.this a dream or something? Sakura replied back.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere a very tall figure with long blue hair came out. "Sakura Kinomoto, Li Syaoran, both known as the card captors, I have been waiting for you." The figure said.  
  
"C.Clow Reed." Sakura and Li stammered slowly as their eyes got wide. Clow Reed just gave them a warm smile and said "I have been expecting you two because you will have great challenges coming towards you very soon."  
  
"C.Challenges? What do you mean?" Sakura asked quietly. "I will give you two the three most difficult challenges. They will be the challenges of nobility, courage and love." Clow Reed replied. Without saying anything more, Clow Reed changed the scene with his magic.  
  
The mist was gone and Syaoran was left along by himself. "Hey, where are you?" Li said as he looked around. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Li saw Sakura on the ground. But that wasn't all he saw. There was another figure beside and it was.Sakura.  
  
"S.Sakura?" Syaoran yelled as his eyes grew wide with shock. "Li don't get tricked. I am the real Sakura not that other girl!" the first Sakura said. "No, that's not true LI, I'm the real one!" the second one said.  
  
"W.what is this? Stop fooling around and tell me which one of you is the real Sakura!" Li yelled angrily.  
  
"Syaoran, I told you that I'm the real Sakura! Both of them replied back. "If.if one of you is the real Sakura, tell me.something about yourself." Li said. "I have a big brother named Touya and his best friend is Yukito." Sakura stopped as she blushed. Then she went on "I go to Tomoeda Middle school."  
  
The second Sakura then said "My mother passed away when I was 3 and her name was Nadeshiko. My best friend's name is Tomoyo Djabou and her mom and my mom are cousins."  
  
After this, LI gave a little frown and said "both of those are true.how can I figure this out? They both look exactly the same!" Li growled at himself then said again "which one of you is the fake Sakura?"  
  
Both Sakuras then stared at each other and said "well.she'll say that I'm the fake one and say that she's the real one." Li didn't say anything but just stared at them in a dumbfound way.  
  
"That didn't work either!" Syaoran yelled as he scowled in anger. He then walked right and left with a thinking position. "  
  
He often heard one of the Sakura's saying "you know I'm the real one Li" or "I'll never lie to you.you know that."  
  
Finally, after a deep thought, an idea popped in his head. "One of them has to have emotions, deep within their heart," He thought. Li then walked closer to the two Sakura's and asked "how did you feel when your mother passed away?"  
  
Both of them stared at LI blankly for a moment. Then, the first one looked down as a sad frown appeared on her face. "I.I felt really sad."she said as small drops of tears formed in her eyes. But the second one didn't say anything and just looked at Li. "I don't know."she said coldly. "You're the real one!" Li yelled as he pointed to the first one. Then, suddenly the second one disappeared. "Li, you did it!" Sakura yelled happily, while Li just gave her a warm smile.  
  
Suddenly, the whole scene changed instantly. "Huh?" Sakura and Syaoran yelled as they looked around. They seemed to be outside because they could see trees and the clear, blue sky.  
  
"What..in the world? Sakura said. "We.we're outside." Syaoran replied with his eyes fixed on Sakura. Just then, they heard the most piercing screech from around them.  
  
"What.what was that?" Sakura yelled as she looked around. Li was looking upward as his eyes grew wider. "S.Sakura, look there!" he yelled as he pointed to the sky. There in the sky, they saw the most fearsome creature they've ever laid eyes on. It looked like a giant dragon.  
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as the dragon charged straight for her. She ran away from it as quickly as possible and began to take out her magic key. "Oh key that holds the power of my star, reveal your true self to me, I Sakura Kinomoto command you, release!" Sakura yelled as her key transformed in to a magic wand.  
  
"Jump!" she yelled as little wings appeared on her shoes. "Sakura, watch out!" Li yelled as he took out his magic sword. "Element wind, come to my aim!" he yelled as wind formed around his sword and charged for the dragon. But when the wind got to the dragon, nothing happened.  
  
"That didn't work!" Li hissed. The dragon was charging for Li as drool started to come out from the corner of his teeth. Sakura quickly jumped towards Li as she formed a shield around them. The furious dragon then shot a giant fireball at them.  
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed again as the fireball tried to break through her shield.  
  
Li quickly said "Element water!" as it charged for the fireball. The fireball cooled down and vanished. Sakura fell back as she winced in pain. Her left arm was slightly burnt and was bleeding a little.  
  
"Are you ok?" Syaoran yelled as he held her hurt arm gently. "I.I'm fine." Sakura whispered. Li then jerked his head away from her and looked at the dragon. He scowled angrily with gritted teeth. The dragon smirked as he charged fireballs at them again.  
  
"Fly!" Sakura and Li yelled as wings grew out from their back. They quickly flew up to the sky and missed the fireball. The dragon wasn't about to give up so he flew up to the sky as well.  
  
"Li, use your sword!" Sakura hissed. Li nodded as he charged at the dragon with his sword. "Take this!" he yelled as he dug his sword into the monster's flesh. Blood poured out from the dragon's side as it screeched with pain. Li smirked pitifully as he took out his sword from it.  
  
The dragon shot a death glare at Li and Sakura as sharp claws came out from its paws. It screeched and charged its claws to Sakura and Li. "Thunder! Sakura yelled as thunder charged for the dragon. The dragon screeched while it took out its claws and scratched Li's side.  
  
"Ahh!!!" he screamed as blood dripped from his waist. "Li!" Sakura screamed. She then jerked her head away and gritted her teeth while looking at the gruesome creature. She quickly yelled "earth, fire!!" as they attacked the dragon. Huge amount of rocks and stones headed for the dragon, hitting him everywhere.  
  
Fire surrounded the dragon and began to burn its flesh to the bones. Li winced as he scowled furiously because the bleeding wouldn't stop.  
  
"Li, please hold on!" Sakura yelled as she attacked the dragon. With the last of his energy, Syaoran took his sword and jabbed it in the dragon's heart.  
  
"Geeahh!!!" it screeched in the most horrible way as the dragon fell down to the ground. "Li." Sakura said as her wings began to disappear slowly. "Sakura!" he yelled as he flew towards where she was as she was falling to the ground. He ignored the bleeding while he grabbed Sakura's worn out body and supported her.  
  
When they got almost close to the ground, his wings disappeared as they arrived at the ground with a thud. Sakura slowly began to open her beautiful emerald eyes as it met with Syaoran's handsome ruby-brown ones.  
  
"S.Syaoran." Sakura whispered as her eyes grew wider. "Are you.ok?" Li said as he winced more in pain. "Li, you're hurt!" Sakura yelled as she quickly pulled away from Li's grasp. The bleeding still wouldn't stop so Sakura ripped a part of her clothes to wrap around his waist.  
  
"Please.please stop bleeding." Sakura said as tears slowly started to roll down her cheeks. Finally, the bleeding settled down but Sakura's hand was covered with the blood.  
  
"You're.you're finally ok." Sakura said as she hugged Li tightly. Suddenly, Li felt his cheeks warm up as he found himself blushing. Without thinking, he patted her gently on the back.  
  
Just then, the scene changed again. "Huh? What happened?" Sakura said once more. Everything was black and nothing could be seen. Strangely enough, Sakura noticed that she and Li were glowing so they could see each other. But that wasn't all. Li wasn't saying anything and his head was down. He had a weird grimace across his face as he slowly began to lift up his head.  
  
"S.Syaoran?" Sakura said as she frowned at him. When she saw his face, she gasped. His eyes were glowing red as half of his hair turned black. He smiled evilly as he began to take out his sword. "L...Li!" Sakura yelled as she instantly snatched her arms away from him.  
  
"You're mine!" Li said as he charged straight for Sakura. "Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she backed away from him. Her would from the fight with the dragon were all gone but she got another small cut from Li's sword. "Li, what are you doing? Sakura yelled with horror. "Shut up, so I can KILL YOU!" Li shot back as he charged with his sword again.  
  
Sakura quickly got her wand out as she said "shield!" Li just smirked as he kept hitting the shield with his sword. The shield kept getting smaller and smaller so Sakura ran away from Li.  
  
"I.I don't know what happened but.. I don't want to hurt you, Li" Sakura yelled. "Humph, I don't care if you don't hurt me, but I'm going to kill you!" Li replied back.  
  
"Element, fire and Thunder!" he yelled as they attacked Sakura. "Fly!" she yelled as she flew upwards. "Stop running away and fight!" Li screamed as he flew up towards Sakura. He kept attacking her with his sword, fire and thunder until Sakura's shield broke.  
  
"Ahh!" Sakura screamed as she fell to the ground. Li landed on the ground right next to her as he held up his sword high and free to stab her. "Dash!" Sakura yelled as she instantly moved away from Li. "Huh?" Li said as he looked for Sakura.  
  
Then, out of nowhere, Sakura came right behind Li and hugged him firmly and said "Li, snap out of it! I don't want to attack you, please!" Tears started to drip out from her beautiful emerald eyes as she sobbed silently against Li's back.  
  
"Get off me!" Li hissed as he growled furiously. "Syaoran, I'm your friend! Don't you remember? Please snap out of it!" Sakura yelled, still hugging Li.  
  
"Shut up! I'm going to kill you!" Li yelled as he struggled to be free from Sakura's grasp. Finally, Li almost got out from her grasp when Sakura suddenly said "Syaoran-kun!"  
  
Li stopped dead in his track and stood still for a moment. "S.Syaoran-kun?" he thought as memories began to replay in his mind. "M.memories." Syaoran whispered quietly.  
  
In his mind, he saw Sakura waving at him, smiling at him and calling his name. "I.I remember." Li stammered as his hair and eyes changed back slowly. "L.Li?" Sakura said as she slowly released her grasp and looked up at Li.  
  
His ruby-brown eyes twinkled softly as he smiled at Sakura warmly. "I.I remember, Sakura." he said as he brushed Sakura's tears away from her face. Sakura felt herself blushing in deep shades of red as she felt Li hugging her.  
  
Suddenly, out of nowhere Clow Reed came out as he smiled at Sakura and Syaoran. "C.Clow Reed!" they both yelled as they watched him with shock. "You have passed all the tests. I am very proud of you." Clow Reed said. "T.tests?" Li said with a frown.  
  
"The test of nobility was when Li had to find out which was the real Sakura, the test of courage was when both of you were fighting the dragon and the test of love was when I possessed Li and Sakura had to figure out how to break the spell," Clow Reed said.  
  
"L.love?" Sakura and Li said as they slowly started to look at each other. They blushed furiously and quickly looked away from each other.  
  
"The test of love was about friendship and reliability," Clow Reed said. Li and Sakura still didn't look at each other and was still blushing, unable to say anything. Finally, Li said "but Clow Reed, didn't you see how much we got hurt? We could have died!"  
  
But Clow Reed wasn't mad at all but just said calmly "it was all part of the test. I really did not want you two to go through all that pain but. I had to see if you were worthy of being the Card Captors."  
  
Li slowly released his anger out after hearing this but was still a bit uncomfortable about it. "Clow Reed? Thank you.for testing us.I understand why you did what you had to do.it made our magic stronger." Sakura suddenly said. Li still had a frown on his face but didn't say anything. "Thank you, Sakura," Clow Reed replied.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must leave you two now, I now see that you two were destined to be the Card Captors, farewell!" Clow Reed said as he disappeared slowly. "Goodbye." Sakura said as she waved. Then, everything went white and Sakura and Li couldn't see anything. Everything was a blur.  
  
"Beep! Beep! Beep!" the clock made a loud sound. "Huh?" Sakura yelled as she opened her eyes. She quickly sat bolt upright from her bed as she looked around. She was in her room. "That was..that was all a dream?" Sakura yelled as her eyes grew wide. "I have to.I have to tell Li!" she screamed as she quickly got dressed and headed for school.  
  
Li Syaoran stared at himself at the mirror as he splashed water onto himself. "I.I can't believe that was all a dream." he said. "It.it seemed so real.I could feel all the pain." he said again. "I have to tell Sakura at school!" he yelled as he got dressed and went to school.  
  
Li finally arrived at school and went into his class. He saw Sakura and went to her. Strangely, he began to blush again as he said to her "um.can I talk to you after school?" Sakura nodded slowly as her face became red.  
  
After school, Syaoran waited for her outside the school gate. "Syaoran!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him. When she arrived there, they both started to feel sentimental again.  
  
"Um.let's go to the park.I'll tell you there." Li said, as he headed for the park with Sakura. They sat side by side at the swings as Li began to tell her about his dream.  
  
"I.I had this dream.and you were." Syaoran started as Sakura instantly yelled "I had a dream too and you were in it! I.I wanted to tell you about it at school today." Li then said "w.what?" with his eyes wide with shock.  
  
"Was.was it the one where I had to choose which one of you was the real on and." Li said as Sakura cut him off. "Yeah, your right and is it the one where we fought that dragon and met Clow Reed? Sakura asked eager to get Li's response.  
  
"Yeah, that's right! And about the love." Syaoran's voice instantly got cut off as his face got extremely red. Sakura looked away slightly to calm down her blushing. "S.Syaoran." Sakura finally said her face still red. Li looked up at her slowly.  
  
"Um.you might.you might not know.or remember it.but well.you see..in the dream." Sakura stammered as Li said "just say it" in a firm voice.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath as she said "I.I called you.you. Syaoran-kun!" After hearing this, Syaoran looked like he was going to faint any moment because of the blushing.  
  
"How can I forget that!" he thought. "See! I.I knew you wouldn't know...I'm sorry.I'm so." Sakura said as her words were cut off by Li. "No! It's.it's not that.I was possessed." he stammered quietly.  
  
"Y.you do?" Sakura asked with a surprised tone. "Yeah.but Sakura, thanks for helping me snap out of the spell." Li said with five shades of red on his nose.  
  
"Sure.it was nothing but.I also want to thank you for saving me from that dragon.it meant a lot to me." Sakura replied back. Syaoran just smiled as he said "you know.it seemed so real." Sakura then replied "yeah, I know. I felt all the pain when I go t hurt by that dragon."  
  
They stopped talking for a little while and looked at each other. There were cherry blossoms and peonies flying all around them. They were both blushing as Sakura suddenly said "Li-kun.what else.could happen?" as she looked up at the beautiful sky.  
  
From hearing "Li-kun", Li's face became red again but he calmed down a bit after awhile. "I.don't know yet.but maybe you might find out." Li replied back as he closed his eyes and let the wind play around with his hair.  
  
-THE END- 


End file.
